


奥兰治候鸟

by sediment



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment
Summary: 又名君の名は
Relationships: Ellis Kortenaer/Klaasje Amandou
Kudos: 2





	奥兰治候鸟

他第四次努力地模仿她的发音，“卡拉—洁。”“恭喜，”奥兰治小姐说。  
并不是说在思必得和酒精的关怀下他们连彼此的名字都是首次交换，只是它们总是过度关怀你，让你分不清身在何处，你是何人，难以用发声部位正确地发音反倒是最轻柔的惩罚，往好了想，至少没有古老的爬虫顺着脊椎爬向你的大脑。在共同度过几次夜晚之后，在一个同样充满醉宿的头痛、焦油的残留以及思必得带来的喉鼻干涸的早上，确切来说是临近中午，莱利认真地询问了卡拉洁。  
他们当然会在温存中呼唤对方，他总是称呼她卡拉。卡拉洁难以分清是药物导致没法正确说出她的名字造成的窘迫让莱利选择避开这个名字，还是仅仅这是一个所有同伴都有的取昵称爱好，金翅雀、甜心、亲爱的、婊子。卡拉，卡拉，在起伏中他这么说，像在风暴里浪尖上的船，卡拉洁黯淡的金发是这个有着灰朦窗户的房间里发生着暴风雨式混乱海难的靠岸灯塔。卡拉洁从不喊他的名字，迪斯科舞者总是会用肢体动作来表达一切，瘦长枯槁的手指描绘他的星，骨节高高隆起的脚轻蹭陶瓷表面，肋骨随着她的动作在乳房边缘凸出，如果发生奥兰治文学里她将是背景板，用来告诉所有人包括主角，奥兰治和奥兰治人多么的糟糕。  
莱利总是滔滔不绝，雇佣兵生涯，雨林，死人，纹身。他是坐在酒吧里所有路过的女人都会投过来一眼都那种人，或是挑逗或是好奇，也可能只是嫌弃他和任何男人一样的夸张叙事。来自奥兰治的候鸟飞过很多地方，莱利的故事没法像对于在小镇待了一辈子的女孩那样动人奇妙，但卡拉洁不在乎，虽然奥兰治小姐在飞翔中，在树枝歇息中由于过度惊恐带来的过分警惕的眼看见了一切，她仍然会在派对中仰起脸笑着倾听，用湿漉漉的眼睛怂恿他继续，会在昏黄的灯光里用长着尖利指甲的手指描绘那些联通网，“这是*什么*宝贝？”接下来是莱利有些滑稽的故作深沉，只消片刻又能迎来语气中压制不住的骄傲但又做出无所谓样子的陈年旧事。她总是在听，她汲取了那么多语句，但对自己的故事含糊不清模棱两可，还好莱利不在乎，候鸟总是要飞走的，尤其对于卡拉洁这种大概飞到羽翼磨耗殆尽才会停下来的人，在51年冬季褴褛飞旋的几周足矣。在前一天的晚上他们照常亲吻，拥抱，做爱，末了莱利没有向往常一样在酒精和药物的双重作用下快速入睡，他在黑暗中睁着眼，旁边是熟睡的卡拉洁，即使在熟睡中她也没有完全放松，她就像莱利许多患上炮弹休克症的战友，永远在惊恐中度日，随时准备着拼死一战或者逃之夭夭。他透过房间的布灰玻璃看向远方，*鬼魂*这个词在他脑子中突然出现了一瞬，莱利想起当他还在雨林时，曾遇到一个独居的原住民老人，她呼唤着自己四散的后代徒劳无果，在一个月圆的夜她像与自己的孩子一样与莱利聊天，她告诉莱利她家族的每一个人都可以提前预见自己的死亡，第二天莱利日出时看到她倒在石头边。莱利不明白自己为什么又回到了雨林，同样也不明白*鬼魂*这个词为什么毫无征兆地跃进他的脑子，即使不是药物的残留麻痹了他的神经他也没法理清两者的联系，最终他放弃了思考，吞下床头最后一粒思必得抚摸着卡拉洁的头发睡去。在沉沉入睡的前一刻他想起来似乎还没有认真完全地喊过她的名字。  
对于这个请求，卡拉洁一开始并没有从醉宿中完全清醒，她只是茫然地看着莱利，眼白还有尚未褪去的血丝。包裹着护照的塑料袋触感又回到了她手里。她经过渔村是一个傍晚，与其说是村倒不如说是几个苟延残喘的人用垃圾堆起来的旧世界庇护所。出海回来耳朵上带着奇怪耳环的疲惫女人只是略略扫过来一眼，酒鬼们沉浸在自己的世界，就连年幼双胞胎也对罕见的有外人到来充耳不闻，“这样很好。”卡拉洁在心里对自己说。没有人会注意到你，一个四处逃命的间谍。卡拉洁选了好多个位置，她尝试过木板道，太开阔了，无罪女王教堂，似乎并没有完全废弃，留有处决弹孔的医院有着无法打开门，她甚至考虑过大楼下的地道，辗转几个地方之后卡拉洁最终决定像扔一个垃圾一样把护照藏在芦苇丛里，没有人会来这的。冬季的风刮擦着她脸，最后一次翻来护照，照片留下了她早衰的美貌消失前的最后一瞥，“卡特琳·艾拉洁”，她把护照放进塑料袋留在芦苇丛，好像这样就无人能撬开她的过去。她觉得她很快就要奔向死亡，而他还能活很久，这样小小的要求无伤大雅。  
卡拉洁眨了眨眼像蝴蝶扇动翅膀，最后她说，好，她用她一贯的平静口吻慢慢地说“卡拉—洁。”


End file.
